


Лето и странные ситуации

by Thexalux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: После сложного дела, Шерлок и Джон наслаждаются удивительно теплым летом в съемном домике или в загородном имении каких-нибудь друзей-родственников. Летом происходит на самом деле много интересного. И странного.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Лето и странные ситуации

**Author's Note:**

> Раньше текст публиковался под другим названием.  
> Написан в далеком 2013 году, когда фандом пребывал в нежном неведении относительно грядущих событий 3 и 4 сезонов.

Джон, конечно же, не виноват, думает Шерлок. Не виноват, что он такой же идиот, как и все.  
Джон не виноват, что в летнюю грозу ему снятся кошмары, не виноват, что последнее дело было действительно утомительным, не виноват, что... не виноват, в общем.  
Виноват во всем Шерлок со своими странностями.

Джон сидел на скамейке в саду, когда Шерлок нашел его. Вероятно, он смотрел на поле белых нарциссов, раскинувшееся за оградой.  
Скамейка, укутанная пушистой зеленью деревьев и кустарников, пряталась у самой изгороди. Было удивительно, что Джон ее все-таки отыскал.  
Шерлок отодвинул рукой лохматую ветку какого-то куста с фиолетовыми мелкими цветами и негромко чихнул. Чертова аллергия.  
— Джон, — четко сказал он, привлекая внимание друга. Тот молчал.  
— Джон! — настойчиво повторил Шерлок, выдирая штанину из цепких лап куста. Наконец, ткань поддалась, и Шерлок буквально вывалился на маленькое пространство у скамьи, свободное от растительности. Запнувшись и чуть не свалившись в заросли, Шерлок фыркнул и неаккуратно плюхнулся на скамейку. Джон вяло дернулся, пробормотал что-то и своевольно подмял под себя беззвучно ругнувшегося Шерлока.  
Джон спал. Спал настолько крепко, что не услышал даже шумного приближения Шерлока.  
— Джон? — предпринял еще одну слабую попытку Шерлок, осторожно тряхнув друга за плечо. Джон только что-то грозно буркнул и уткнулся ему в живот. Шерлок замер в неудобной позе. Через несколько минут он шевельнулся на пробу. Ничего не произошло. Поерзав еще чуть-чуть, Шерлок нашел удобную позу и уставился в голубое, на редкость безоблачное небо, подложив руку под голову. Вторая рука касалась отросших волос на затылке Джона..

Конечно, Джон не виноват, что спросонья он выглядит излишне мило. Конечно, он не виноват, что зевая и протирая руками глаза, он пробуждает внутри Шерлока что-то теплое, звонкое и невероятное. Конечно же, он не виноват в том, что Шерлок по-детски чмокнул его в щеку, вместо того, чтобы нормально поцеловать в губы.


End file.
